


Lunch Break

by shenanigan_manifesto



Series: Square Meals [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: 3-way, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Sex, porn with a bit of plot, what in tarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigan_manifesto/pseuds/shenanigan_manifesto
Summary: Goro has called V for a "unique training session" with Oda that turns out to be a LOT more unique that originally anticipated.
Relationships: Female V/Goro Takemura/Sandayu Oda, Female V/Sandayu Oda
Series: Square Meals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187219
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonEnthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonEnthusiast/gifts).



> This doesn't fit anywhere in the canon because it doesn't need to! Pure indulgence for my two favorite boys in Cyberpunk 2077. This work is another gift for @DemonEnthusiast who inspires me to make nasty stuff. :*

**[07:08]** **  
** **V, it is Goro Takemura.**

 **[09:30]** **  
** **i know Goro,,, have your number saved.**

 **[09:31]** **  
** **I have a unique opportunity for a training session with Oda. I think you would benefit.**

 **[09:33]** **  
** **benefit how?**

 **[09:33]** **  
** **Come, you will see. 11am. [ATTACHED: Coordinates]**

 **[09:34]** **  
** **alright, I got lunch plans tho, this be over by then?**

 **[09:35]** **  
** **This will be better than some Night City trash food.**

 **[09:48]** **  
** **alright ya grumpy bastard fine I’ll be there**

V showed up at the coordinates as asked 15 minutes late, jogging into a spacious gym of sorts. Goro and Oda were lost in conversation in the other end of the room, stretching, both of them snapping their heads in her direction as the door slammed shut.

“You are late.” Oda spoke first, standing. “And you look ridiculous.”

“Good morning to you too, asshole.” V replied, throwing her bag onto the ground. Ridiculous she looked indeed, her gold pants and bustier shining under her bedazzled white jacket. Both the men were dressed in black, Arasaka-branded exercise clothes with a bright red sash in the middle. Despite it, she didn’t feel self-conscious, rather just more stylish than the two. “Goro was vague, I didn’t know what to wear.” 

“Hm, ‘Goro’, so familiar.” Oda replied, his eyes narrowing and cocking his head to the side.

“Calm yourself, Oda.” Goro scolded. “I think that V would make a good partner for your training.”

“What’s this training?”

“Sparring. Exposing Oda to new partners with new fighting styles is essential for the well-rounding of his training to keep him in top shape.”

V shrugged, making eye contact with Oda. His eyebrow twitched and he looked away. She couldn’t quite place if his shitty attitude was out of irritation or indifference, but it humored her nonetheless. “Preem, I can do that.”

“I warn you, Oda is a seasoned fighter, trained for years under Arasaka’s rigorous program.” Goro’s voice was low as he rubbed his hands together.

Goro’s warning did not heed any concern in V’s head; as far as she knew, she was one of the strongest mercs in Night City. She’d incapacitatd gonks strung up on stims and grown men that were just blurs in the air, tweaked with overclocked sandevistan processors. They never stood a chance; with a quick swing of her mantis blades they were writhing on the ground in ribbons. 

She bit her lip at Oda in the corner of her eye. No, she didn’t think she’d have a problem.

“I asked you here because I believed it would be a learning experience for _both_ of you.”

“Oh yes sensei~” She drew out the last syllable in mock sweetness, fluttering her eyelashes. “Thank you.”

“You are a child.” Oda remarked, crossing his arms.

V stuck out her tongue as if to prove him right. “So what do we do?” She asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You will fight.”

“Ok thanks captain obvious, but are there like… rules?”

Oda rolled his eyes as Goro continued. “Don’t seriously injure him, stop when asked. You’re here to learn, so keep an open mind.”

“And we doin this now?”

“Right now.”

“Alright, nova.” V said, rolling her head and shaking out her shoulders. “Can’t wait to take you down.”

“You wish.” Oda shot back, uncrossing his arms. He stepped back to a white marker on the floor. Shrugging the jacket off her shoulders, V threw it off to the side where it landed on her bag with a _whump_ before taking her spot on an identical marker several feet in front of Oda.

Goro cleared his throat, turning his head to eye both of them down before he spoke.

“Begin.”

V launched forward, heaving her arms out to unleash the mantis blades from her skin. Her biceps twinged with the sudden shift in balance but she countered it through her strong shoulders. To her surprise, Oda did not do the same. 

He reached for his belt and unsheathed a red katana, sidestepping her easily as she came barreling in his direction. In her eagerness, she had not put her feet in the correct spot to pivot quickly. She knew she fucked up in an instant; leaving her back exposed to him was quickly taken advantage of. He swept his leg under her ankles, pressing down hard on her collarbones to send her crashing into the mat.

“Asshole!” V sputtered, coughing as she recovered from the wind being knocked out of her lungs.

Oda crouched, his eyes narrowed and mouth twitched into a smug smile. “You lost yourself there, angry little mouse. Watch your language.” He offered out his hand to take but V slapped it away, pulling the mantis blades back into her arms as she crawled back up to her feet.

“You get too excited, your power is great but you lack control.” Goro walked towards them, rubbing his chin in contemplation as he looked at V.

“Alright! Point taken already.” She stomped back to the starting point, shaking out her hands to relax them as they started to shake.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Begin.”

This time, Oda rushed her in an instant, the red blade flying through the air at her face. She unsheathed her blades and caught his katana with her crossed arms. He quickly shifted his sword to pull her arms downward, let out a loud kiai that she didn’t understand, and checked her with his shoulder in her now-exposed chest. It was an unusual attack, one she wasn’t expecting, and she toppled over again.

“Aughhh…” She groaned, rolling over. Oda stood over her, pointing his katana down so it was inches from her face.

“Many of your opponents will not have the courage to get close to someone brandishing blades like yours, but I can see right through you. How clumsy you are on your feet, how quickly you let yourself be exposed.”

“Are you just gonna let him be a dick to me all morning?” V looked towards Goro, gesturing to his protégé.

“He is not ‘being a dick’, V, he is teaching you. Take heed of what he’s saying and learn from it.”

V grumbled under her breath, pulling herself up again without Oda’s helping hand.

After getting back into position, V blew a lock of hair out of her eyes.

“Begin.”

Before Oda could even start towards her, she pulled out her pistol, shooting a non-lethal round right into his thigh.

He cried out, dropping his katana and crumpling to the ground, clutching his leg. “You fucking bitch!” He snarled, his face pinched in pain and anger.

V walked to him and leaned over, smiling, mocking him in the same voice he had been using on her. “You didn’t expect me to do that, did you? Left yourself open to attack. Tsk tsk. Poor Oda.”

“V! What did you do?” Goro asked, dropping to his knee by Oda’s side.

“Psht, non-lethal round. He’ll have a bruise, but so will I probably. Payback.”

Goro started at her, and she crossed her arms in defiance as she prepared for a lambasting. He had dragged her all the way out to Northside without any explanation to get berated by some smug asshole, she wasn’t sure what he was expecting.

To her surprise, he threw his head back in laughter. “Good, V. Practical. I did not specify blades only.” He held his arm out to Oda and he took it, pulling the scowling young man to his feet.

“That was dirty.”

“No, that was _practical_. You heard Goro.”

Oda rolled his eyes, shaking out his sore leg.

“Alright, let’s start more simple since that’s what we clearly need here. Hand-to-hand.” Goro instructed, walking back over to where he was observing at a distance.

“Preem, let’s go.”

She matched Oda’s pose, putting her fists up defensively as she planted her feet.

“Begin.”

Oda took several careful steps forward, his feet fluttering on the ground as he quickly hopped around her. She tried to land several blows but he dodged them with ease. He lunged forward with his fist, running right past her as V dodged out of the way.

“Quick little mouse, I’ll get you.” He jeered, his eyebrow cocked confidently.

“Come at it, then.”

Oda took a step forward and faked her out, leaning to the right as if to connect with her side, but jabbing forward with his left hand into her shoulder. She grunted, grabbing onto his wrist and used him as a counterweight to pull him to the ground.

They both landed unceremoniously on the mat, neither one having the upper hand on the other. Oda grabbed her like a viper before she could even think about moving, slinging his leg over her hips to straddle her.

“Got you.” He said, grinning. She narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him, his face was flushed with… no, he couldn’t have been that tired-

Her train of thought was cut off as he kissed her.

“Hmm?” She vocalised into his mouth, allowing his tongue to dart in between her lips as he grabbed the sides of her face with his hands. Once he was done with her lips, he swooped his head into her neck to continue the line of kisses there. 

“This is an unusual turn…” V said, exasperated, as Oda bit at the skin of her neck. His quick hands undid her bustier, palming her breasts that bounced free. V realized that she could easily say no, to delta the fuck out of there, but her curiosity for the situation overrode her instinct for self-preservation.

“What’s uh… what’s going on here?” She asked, giving Goro a confused and flustered look as Oda started to swirl his tongue around her nipples.

“You see V, there’s a lot of different kinds of mentorship that I could offer Oda. And one of those includes…” His eyes dropped for a second, thinking of the proper word. “...pleasuring women.”

“Really? Oh-” She protested for a second as Oda began unbuckling her pants, gripping both the jeans and her underwear and pulling them off in one motion.

“I trust that this is not an issue? If it were, I have a feeling you would have tried to put a lot more than non-lethal rounds into us.” Goro asked, crouching by her head.

“Ah… no, this is ok…” Her head rolled to the side as Oda started kissing the inside of her thighs, biting at the soft skin.

It was weird, but Night City was full of weird. Her greatest instinct as a mercenary was to go with the flow. Two gorgeous foreign men want to, as he said, pleasure her? There were very few reasons to say no to that.

“Ahh-” V let out a small gasp as Oda dove into her, a curtain of black hair obscuring all but one bright blue eye as he peered up at her from between her legs. He licked her clit slowly, sensually, as calculated and rehearsed as any of his other movements he used to take her down.

Rushing wasn’t his style, no. Despite his bratty disposition, Goro had trained him to make sure that he was a true gentleman, dedicated to bringing her body up slowly. V bucked her hips into his mouth but he wrapped his fingers on her legs, digits diving into her skin to hold her in place. 

“V.” Goro soothed. He dropped from his crouch down to his knees by her head. He put his hands around her face, pulling her head into his lap and pushing strands of black hair away from her eyes. His mechanical fingers felt wonderfully cold on her warm skin. “Patience.” 

V felt her chest rise and fall rapidly under both of their hands, her stomach and leg muscles contracting as she whimpered with pleasure.

Goro pulled her arms over her head and snapped his fingers at Oda. He paused, pulling away from V. The sensation of his absence made her ache even harder, her pussy begging to be touched. Oda reached down and undid his belt, pulling the long red fabric off from around his waist. It trailed over V’s body as they wordlessly exchanged it, causing V to shiver. 

Holding her wrists together with one hand, Goro wrapped the silky red belt around her forearms until she was completely restrained. V panted, the realization occurring to her again that she was completely in her power to say no, but didn’t want to.

They had her eating out of their hands; she was ready to spill over, to beg. She couldn’t imagine anything more out of character, but the way that the two men were focused on her in the middle was so sinfully erotic she would hand over the world. It nearly made her angry.

“P- please.” She sputtered, her eyes flicking between the two of them.

“Shh.” She felt Goro put two of his fingers in her mouth to quiet her. “Continue, Oda.” V felt him nod in between her legs and release his hand, carefully running his sly fingers through the slick folds of her skin. She was absolutely dripping now, her thigh muscles shaking around Oda’s ears.

Goro brought his free hand down, stroking her face lovingly. She sucked on his fingers obediently and she met his eyes. Her own were swimming with desire, pupils blooming as she looked up at him. She moaned into his hand reflexively, as Oda continued to tease her. For some reason he was not quite ready to plunge inside her like she desperately wanted.

Goro wrapped his palm around her chin, tilting her head even further back towards his. He tipped his head, studying her wanting expression. V had no idea what he was looking at, her teeth grinding together in a grimace at the frustration that was pooling in between her legs.

Finally, he spoke. “I think she’s suffered enough.”

“Yes, Takemura-san.” Oda answered, sliding two fingers deep inside of her.

“Oh my god...” V groaned, her toes curling under. Oda’s fingers were incredible inside of her; fast and strong from years of his training. He curled his fingers expertly and hit her spot over and over with a force that took the breath out of her lungs.

Goro released her chin, dragging his hands down her chest and palming both of her breasts in his hands. His fingers were gentle, _too_ gentle as they rolled her hardening nipples in her hands. V moaned loudly, arching her back severely as they both continued to pleasure her. 

She opened her eyes to try and look at them. All that she could see through the squishy, relaxed muscle of her upper arms that were pulled up over her head were the soft creases of Goro’s shirt as he bent over her. The attention was so careful, sending an inordinate amount of hot blood through her veins as Oda lured an orgasm to the surface.

“I’m gonna…” She managed, her face burning bright red as her body spasmed.

Goro snapped again and Oda stopped. V grunted in frustration as he paused for Goro’s instructions with his fingers still plunged inside of her.

“Not yet, V. Not until I say.”

“Wh- what?” She managed, tears nearly welling in her eyes. She needed the release more than anything, and backing off when she was so close flooded her body with anger.

“We’ll get you there, but you must be patient. A good lesson in battle, do not show your hand until it is the right time.”

“This fucking… haiku bullshit… cunts…” V panted. Goro and Oda exchanged glances.

“That… that is not what a haiku is.” Goro said, eyebrow raising. “Are you that unfamiliar with poetry?”

“Maybe slumming on the streets put rot in her brain.” Oda offered, smirking. The rude remark had a hint of irony as V’s pleasure was smeared across his face, shining in the light.

V squeezed his head with her thighs, causing him to almost squeal. The two struggled for a moment, V’s thick legs held him in place firmly as he cried out in effort before wrenching himself free.

“I’m do not have a rotted brain, I was Arasaka for years, you nasty… ratboy.” Oda’s eyes screwed with confusion, looking back up at Goro.

Ratboy? He mouthed. Goro shrugged, mirroring his expression. 

“V is an unusual creature. Some things are best not to be understood with her.”

“Hey!” V cried out, struggling against the belt. “Don’t talk about me like I’m not he-” She was quieted again with Goro’s cold fingers dove back into her mouth.

“Please, Oda, continue.” His protégé did not waste any time. V moaned into Goro’s hand as she felt Oda’s adept fingers back inside of her, working on coaxing another orgasm to the surface.

“V, look at me. Focus.” Goro lulled, running his free hand firmly around her neck. Obeying, V looked up into his eyes again and focused on the bright blue rings that circled his brown iris. He was gorgeous, his hair cascading down over his shoulders, a smile peeking through his salt-and-pepper beard. 

As much as she wanted to continue staring, Oda’s incessant massaging of her insides was starting to take over her body. Her eyes slid shut, lips puckering around Goro’s fingers, her stomach muscles contracting visibly under her flushed skin. She was so close… this time, she’d keep it a secret, fool them into giving her a release…

“Not yet, little mouse.” Oda teased, pulling out of her again. She bit down in frustration, causing Goro to tear his fingers out of her mouth. 

“Excellent, Oda. Tell me, how did you know?” Goro did not seem phased in the slightest by her chomp, massaging his fingers with a proud look on his face. Not of V, but of his protégé.

“Fuck’s sake!” V groaned. The men ignored her.

“Felt her clench suddenly, much harder than before. I knew she was close.” He grinned proudly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Very good.” Goro praised, picking up V’s head off his lap so he could stand up over her.

She let her head fall back onto the floor. The repeated orgasm denial was exhausting, and she didn’t know how much more of her knees quivering pathetically that she could take.

“Come.” Oda said commandingly.

V’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, thank you.”

“No… come _here_.” He clarified, annoyed, offering his hand to her to sit up. She took it this time, unsure if she would have been able to get up on her own with her arms bound. She held onto his hand while he led her a few feet away to where Goro was busying himself with some cushions. They were nothing more than plain fabric wrapped around geometric foam, but he was positioning them with careful thought.

Oda let go of her hands, sweeping his fingers through his hair and pulling his locks into a stubby ponytail.

“Couldn’t see enough of me before?” V joked, dropping her smile as his cheeks turned red.

“No.” He mumbled, guilty eyes flicking to hers for a second. Goro nodded at him and he started unbuckling his pants, dropping them to the floor and pulling his shirt over his head. V stared, biting her lip as he undressed. The years of extensive training had hardened his body into an immaculate form, organic muscles studded with the Arasaka cyberware. His neck was completely covered like Goro’s, all the vulnerable skin replaced with whirring parts that kept him from being exposed.

V all but pressed her knees together, pussy aching, wild thoughts running through her head about what was going to come next.

He sneered at her as he caught her staring. “Bitch.”

“Oda.” Goro warned. 

“It’s fine Goro, little baby’s just being fussy.” V shot back, giving him the finger.

Oda opened his mouth to retort but Goro snapped at him, pointing down to the floor. He scowled as he got situated, pressing his heels into the ground to lift his hips and pull his boxers off. V’s hands flew to her mouth to the best of their ability in their restrained state. Despite how much he complained, his cock was hard with excitement.

“V, now here you go.” Goro said, his tone noticeably much softer with her. He held out his hand, necessary support as her arms were still bound, and guided her on her knees to straddle Oda. She smirked as she looked down at his blushing face, refusing to meet her eyes.

“Now who’s got the upper hand?” She purred, kissing the tip of his nose. “Hm, Sandayu?”

“Don’t call me that.” He finally met her gaze, his cold irises shrouded as he cocked his eyes with irritation.

“Now,” Goro started. “This is a practice in trust, and of strong wills. Connecting with your opponent; get to know their rhythm, a key in being able to throw them off course and expose a weak spot.”

It sounded like a load of horse shit to V, but she was ready to fall apart feeling Oda’s cock nestled in between her legs. Nodding along to any lesson in which Goro waxed poetic about battles and honor as long as one of them was about to fuck her silly.

“Begin.” At his mentor’s permission, Oda lined himself up with V’s opening and sunk deep inside of her, pulling her hips down on top of him.

“Augh!” She cried out, throwing her head back as she finally felt the tantalizing sensation of being filled. Drawing her bound arms close to her chest, she squeezed around him as the pleasure hit her body. He paused for a second, letting her adjust. 

It was surprisingly idyllic to feel his hands around her, the coarseness of his words juxtaposed with the caring way he was touching her skin.

She opened his eyes to look down at him, mouth dropping open at his expression. He looked just as surprised as she was, his icy blue eyes sparkling over his wet and parted lips. V felt a surge of electricity through her body at the sudden connection; her toes curling under and goosebumps rising on her arms.

Oda quickly blinked away the loving expression, drawing his features back together as if someone had pulled a cord attached to the center of his face. It was so sudden V let out a bark of laughter.

“Work together.” Goro reminded, standing behind V and pulling her hair out of the ponytail. Oda thrust his hips into her and she tried to match his pace. It was difficult to concentrate, what with Goro’s wide hands running through her hair and the third time he was encouraging an orgasm from her.

As Oda thrust into her, she realized that the cushions Goro had placed helped her keep her stance over him, as well as gave him a slight incline to continue fucking her. Clever.

“Oh god…” She moaned again. She could barely stand it, Oda’s cock inside her was almost more than she could handle after being so close already. He suddenly stopped, grabbing her hips to keep her in place.

“That didn’t take long at all.” He teased, winking. He was so self-satisfactory it nearly made her want to shoot him again.

“Fuck! How do you do that?” She whined, hitting his chest with her bound hands.

“I pay attention, read your body. An important lesson.”

“Now, V.” Goro’s voice sounded behind her as he gripped her neck again, tipping her head back. He pressed his hips into hers and she gasped; he was naked from the waist-down now as well, his erection prodding her from behind. She had no idea when he had taken his pants off, likely when she was distracted nearly cumming again.

“Do you know why the master should be the one to take you from behind?” He asked, stroking down the front of her neck into her chest.

“I have no idea…” She said, her throat tightening from the posture. “I didn’t know that was even in the cards.”

“Is that acceptable?”

“God, yes.” She needed as much of him as he would give her, the beast they created roaring inside her chest had her begging for more and more.

“Because it requires more care, more discipline. But I also do not think you will be upset to be facing Oda during this.” He kissed her shoulder delicately, sliding a lubed finger into her backside. “He’s a nice boy. Now, deep breaths.” The mentor could predict her actions well, warning her to breathe before her lungs sucked in air at the sensation. Pushing into her further, he kissed her neck before nudging her shoulders until her body was down on top of Oda’s.

“This will be overwhelming, but try and capture that feeling. Use it to enhance your senses, plan your attack.”

“Wha?” She managed before Goro sunk into her from behind. He was correct, it was incredibly overwhelming, she felt her eyes roll back in her head. The wordless connection that the mentor and his student had was incredible, both of them rocking in a slow rhythm as she adjusted to both of them.

V’s mouth lolled open, a gasp escaping her lips, not caring what the other man would think of her vulnerable expression. Now that Goro was clenching V’s hips, Oda’s hands were free to do as they pleased. He trailed them up her back, feeling the grooves and curves of her spine. V pressed her elbows into his chest and lifted up slightly. Once she saw the sight of him she couldn’t keep her eyes off of his face, and neither could he in return. His eyes swam adorably with desire, giving his true feelings away. 

Giving into her impulses, she brought her lips down on his in a sloppy kiss. He gasped slightly in surprise, curling his fingers into her hips as he kissed her back, tongue swooping along her bottom lip. It was a messy kiss, carnal, one sprung on by the intense agglomeration of sensations and biological reflexes from what they were doing to each other.

Despite Goro continuing to pound her from behind, V was lost in Oda: his hands, his mouth, his eyes… features swimming to the top of her overloaded senses. As the two of them continued to thrust into her in a synchronized rhythm, V thought she was just about ready to boil over if she did not get a release.

“Please baby…” She breathed in Oda’s ear, surprising both of them. She had no idea where that came from, a fairly wide step from ‘ratboy’, but she was completely melted into putty in his hands. 

She felt him take a short breath in through his mouth, nodding at who she assumed was Goro. They both quickened their pace. They were the masters, and she was under their thumbs: the chemicals in her brain firing her synapses in full-body ecstasy from where she was sandwiched between.

“Now, V.” Goro’s voice at last gave her the permission to let the sensation swallow her.

V practically howled into Oda’s ear, finally, _finally_ letting the orgasm rip through her body. Black spots hung in her vision from squeezing her eyes so hard, her body clenching both of their cocks that she whimpered as Goro pulled out.

“Very good.” He said, spanking his hand on her ass. “You both did well.”

V couldn’t get up yet, she was still collapsed in a sweaty mess on top of Oda. He was faring none better, his chest heaving with exertion. She lifted her head up slightly, kissing him once more.

“You didn’t have to do that.” He mumbled as she pulled away.

“I know.” With some effort and a little help from Goro’s arm, she stood. Her knees wobbled but as she began to cool down the control returned to her extremities. With careful hands he removed the ribbon. She shook her arms free, rubbing the imprints caused by the material.

“Well that was… an unexpected turn in the training.” She admitted, searching for her clothes on the floor and pulling them back on. Oda was still laying down on the ground, his hands resting on his belly as he collected himself. V winced at the angry welt in his thigh she left with the shot from earlier, she was sure that it hurt while she was putting her weight on his thighs, she wondered why he didn't say anything.

“Do you guys uh- do this often?” 

Goro let out a chuckle as he pulled his pants back up. “Yes. But this is the first time I’ve seen him like this. I will be in touch, V. Thank you.”

“Sure…” As grabbed the rest of her stuff and left the gym, she blinked several times to clear her head.

What the fuck just happened? And could she do it again sometime?

She fished her phone out of her bag and flicked it on to see several texts from Misty.

 **[11:45]  
** **Can’t wait to see you for lunch!**

 **[12:12]** **  
** **Girl where are you?? I’ve been waiting. Hungry :(((**

 **[12:38]** **  
** **Got mac n cheesus without you. Sorry! Idk when you were free and Vikky needed me back.**

Fuck. In the throws of ninja testosterone, she forgot all about Misty. She quickly typed back.

 **[13:06]  
** **OMG Misty I’m so sorry!!! I got held up.**

 **[13:08]  
** **Well at least you’re not flatlined! Got worried about you.**

 **[13:08]** **  
** **You better not be skipping meals on me. Did you have any lunch?**

 **[13:10]  
** **Yeah**

 **[13:11]  
** **What did you get? Tell meeee. I need to be sure you’re eating.**

 **[13:11]  
** **A sandwich :]**

**Author's Note:**

> Hungry for more? Read the sequel Suppertime here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744745


End file.
